Mafia Card Games
by DechimoChan
Summary: Yugi Motou is the king of games and as usual he attends tournaments, but this time he gets an invite to a tournament held by a family named Vongola and there he meets a boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada, the host to this event. Yaoi, OCness, Semi-AU, Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

DECHIMOCHAN: Hehhhe, hiiii. ... . . Well okay. This is my YGO/KHR cross over. Yaaayyy. I was roleplaying with a friend a while ago when we started talking about yugioh and Hitman reborn. And... I was hit with YUGI/TSUNA feels. I know it will never make sense to anyone... Okay maybe some people. But I like this so I decided to ignore all my other stories... I'll be updating soon I hope. Hehe. So please enjoy. This will be a RATED M story. So if it offendup you. There will be a few lemons and other sexual things.

WARNINGS: Sexual mentions, Future lemons. oCCNess. Alternate Universe[somewhat]

Thanks and enjoy. Review and all that good stuff thanks~. Thanks for reading this~.

* * *

Unlike most duel monster tournaments that were held by Kaiba in domino city. This time, it was held in Venice, Italy. Held by a family by the name of.. Of.. Yugi looked at the Boucher and furrowed his eyebrows.

'Vongola, Aibou.' Yugi blinked, not looking around knowing it was the spirit that took home in his soul.

'I could have figured that out myself pharaoh...' Yugi sent through the thought connection of the two. The short 17 year old rolled his eyes hearing a brief chuckle.

Along with his friends, he had received an invitation to a grand tournament, e invitation asking Yugi to come to the tournament for he was known as the king of games. Along With the invitation came a plane ticket and some spending expenses. Finally along with his companions, they went to Italy, a car waiting for the, at the plane to aboard and to take them to the hotel.

Yugi stood at the hotel entrance, eyes wide staring at all he could.

"Woah! This place!" Yugi looked over to see Joey running all around the place. Yugi swallowed nervously, seeing many competitors, women and men, boys and girls.

'This is much like a palace...' Yugi couldn't help hut snap his head towards The Pharaoh, whom was floating on his back, hands behind his head, legs bent and crossed.

'This is a hotel, Yami.' Yugi stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Also it's li–' Cut off mid-sentence, he was crashed into, falling to the floor with another person on top of him.

"Uhn..." the person on his chest mewled in discomfort. Yugi opened his eyes, staring at the mop of brown hair that was under his chin.

Yugi laid on the floor, arms wrapped around a frail body, millennium puzzle on the side of his head, not hurting the person on top of him. Yugi was about to move, but the person on him squirmed and sat up, straddling Yugi by accident.

"H-HIIEEE! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Yugi stared up at the gushing boy, face flushed a red color in embarrassment. "I-I'm really really!" The boy stopped, being pulled up from the back of his shirt by a tall man in a fedora with curly sideburns.

"Tsk, Tsk, Dame-Tsuna. How rude. You crashed into the king of games, this whole tournament is about him, didn't you look through the list I gave you?" The man started to scold the boy. Tsuna. Yugi stood up dusting off his pants.

"King.. King of games.." Tsuna turned towards Yugi and bowed in respect. "I'm sorry really! I-I'm Tsuna! Its nice to meet you!"

"It's fine, really, don't worry about it." Yugi said, looking at Tsuna, realizing he was taller then the boy. Even if Yugi had said it was alright, no hard done what so ever. Tsuna continued to gush and worry even when the other man had left.

'Cute little thing isn't he?' Yugi froze and mentally ignored the pharaoh, best for the both of him that he didn't get caught up in such matters.

"I was gunna go check in.. Could you show me the way?"

"A-Ahh.. Let me see your invitation please?" Tsuna said in a soft voice, Yugi nodded taking his invite out of his backpack showing it to the japanese boy. Handing it to him, Tsuna smiled at the invite. Taking a pen out of his pocket, he went up to the Small circle that was labeled 'Host approval' Yugi stared with wide eyes as Tsuna signed it off.

"You.. You're hosting this tournament?!" Yugi exclaimed, staring at the small boy, he didn't seem to be a dueler, he had no duel disk, no duel card pouch. Nothing. All he had on his was a ring on his finger.

"U-Uhm..." Tsuna lifted the invitation to his face, trying to cover his blush as he nodded. "Yes, my grandfather noticed I had an interest in duel monsters.. Even if don't duel. So he helped me arrange this tournament, it'll... It'll be an honor watching you duel when you do!" Tsuna ended up gushing. A wide smiled across his lips as he became accustomed with the king of games.

"Ahaha..." Yugi rubbed the back of his head becoming embarrassed, the cute boy could wait to see him duel.. Wait.. Did he just call him cute?

'Aibou, you're blushing over this boy, how adorable.' Yami teased, a smirk spread across his ghost like face. The pharaoh going towards Tsuna, poking his cheek with a spirit hand, the hand just going through as if nothing. Nonetheless, Tsuna blinked and touched his cheek, getting goosebumps. He shivered, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek furiously.

"Uhn..." Tsuna whimpered. Starting to pout, Yami chuckled, it seemed this boy could feel something when he touched him. Yugi on the other was close to glaring at Yami, but choose not too, because it could have been mistaken to glaring at the boy.

'So he can sense me, how interesting...' The spirit smirked, running his finger up Tsuna's jaw. The boy merely flinched and blushed, a cold hand on him, or so it seemed there was no one next to him. Everyone had gone to their rooms except for a few people coming late and the two teenagers.

"A-Ahh..." Tsuna looked at Yugi, thinking that the dueler would think he were weird for flinching at non existing things. A spirit? Possibly, the first generation could come back, maybe Yugi had something to do with it. Even if he wasn't the best in his studies he was quick to try to investigate and take guesses at people he didn't know, what was weird about the tricolored male. "That's.. An interesting pyramid.." Tsuna got out, a small smile on his face, knowing a second presence was coming from that puzzle around Yugi's neck. Yami's felt himself freeze, the boy had figured it out in a mere moment. Tsuna's brown eyes staring at Yugi, and the dueler saw something.. Cockiness? Shame? No.. Resolve..

"I..it's an Egyptian puzzle.. I spent a long time putting it together, my grandpa gave it to me.." Yugi explained briefly. Tsuna merely nodded and without knowing, He felt in, getting close to the male. Yugi blushed, but he stopped noticing Tsuna's weren't on him, his eyes turning a golden color.

"Amazing..." Tsuna's hands went down, picking up the puzzle.

Suddenly, flashes of someone's memories came flooding in, not his own, someone.. Of a pained man.. It wasn't Yugi.. But someone very similar. The man.. A king.. Had suffered, duel monsters were real, being Killed at a young age, cold heart and spirit being locked away with the puzzle. For thousands of years, then the king of such had come out, he saw Yugi. Tsuna froze, standing there in shock, in return Yugi and Yami recieved images, of a poor 14 year old being bullied, then a small child, coming to tutor him. Images of him running through town In his boxers, fighting many people with a flame brightly lit on his forehead, being brought to a mysterious place and then a white hair man who had—

"Juudaime!" Tsuna blinked, letting go of the puzzle—memories coming to a halt the connect no longer there—to turn to a silver haired male, going up to the two living and one spirited dead. "Reborn would like to see you about preparations." The male said calmly to the boy, then turning to glare at Yugi.

"Ahh.." Tsuna only stared at him, before snapping out of it and nodding quickly. "Right!" Tsuna stuttered, turning to look at Yugi with a small smile on his face. He went over, shaking his hand, a wide smile on his face. "I wish you the best of luck out there.. Yugi-San..." Tsuna blushed, already coming to like the other greatly. And with that he left.

'Yugi..'

'I know..' Yugi went to the front desk, asking for his key to his room, his friends in their own rooms. Soon after he and the pharaoh finished arranging the deck, both satisfied with the results, he laid in his bed, hands behind his head as he thought about what happened.

"He was really cute..." Yugi mumbled to himself, being left alone, the pharaoh going to his soul room, not to come out for the rest of the night. He was trying to create a harder barrier against that adorable boy who broke down what he had built over the years, with a mere touch. So easily.

"Ngh... I wanna see him again..." Yugi sighed, then opened his eyes, glaring At the ceiling, now sporting a boner. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

DechimoChan: Uhm... Okay! There is the second chapter too mafia card games,it here will be quite a bit of mistakes in here but I can't say I didn't try my best.. Hehehe. Well.. Yeahh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own Hitman Reborn or Yugioh.

WARNING: LEMON, HOMOSEXUAL LOVE, AHHA, WET DREAM SORTS. VERY, VERY OOC TSUNA, EVEN A BIT OOC YUGI. TEASING YAMI.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR YAOI I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IT'S RATHER... LEMONY AND YAOIISH.

Enjoy! Heheh.

* * *

Yugi had been in his room. He assorted his deck. He was ready for any duel tomorrow. So... He went to sleep, his mind going into the split hallway, into his respected room.

Yugi lied in bed, of his soul room, where he usually went when sleeping, sighing softly with his eyes closed. But they snapped open, hearing some rustling along his bed sheets. He figured it was Kuriboh, the small duel monster coming out of his card once again. He pulled back the sheets and all he could do was stare with wide eyes, face flushing a deep red color.

"Uhn..." Tsuna whimpered and whined, the young host of the tournament was on his knees in front of his growing erection, it twitched once Yugi realized Tsuna was naked and staring at him wide lust filled eyes. Yugi forgetting he was in his soul room, he quickly sat up, about to protest but he stopped. Tsuna leaned in, nuzzling the clothed erection, mewling happily as the tip started to become wet as it twitched further more.

"Wh-What are you doing in here..?" Yugi gritted out, staring down at Tsuna his body not listening to him, he wanted to stop the boy, he was embarrassed, flustered.. And aroused.

"I.. Want to.. Do this.." Tsuna let out a small mewl, a soft, hot, pink tongue coming out to lick the member through the clothes. Yugi stared at him, not saying a word as Tsuna looked up at him with wanton eyes, asking for permission to do as he pleased. When he received a small nod, Tsuna let out a satisfied giggle, going back down, pulling down Yugi's pajama pants with his teeth. The young boss looked at the duelers erection, it was a bit bigger then he had expected it to be. Tsuna smiled, using his index finger to run it along to the tip and gently pulling back the skin, the cock twitched then, it squirted out. Tsuna quickly closed his eyes, surprised at the sudden orgasm.

"Ngh!" Yugi got out, a hand on Tsuna's head, watching the boy was enough, his cute face, smiling pink lips, wide innocent eyes. He couldn't help it, and now he came all over that adorable face.

"Yugi-San..." Tsuna whimpered sitting up on his knees, between Yugi's legs. Yugi, at the mention of his name, turned to look at Tsuna, panting out. "I wanted to drink it.. You should have warned me.." The boy whimpered leaning forward on his hands.

"Drink it?!" Yugi's said, Tsuna nodded, a hand coming to his own face as he wiped some cum off his cheek, then licking it off his fingers, a adorable seductive look on his face. The mere look making Yugi's erection come back. Tsuna giggled, poking the erection with soft hands.

"Mm.. Maybe.. You can feed me instead. I'm begging to be fed.." With that, Tsuna pushed Yugi up against the headboard, making him comfortable. The boy turned, giving the dueler a great view, Yugi blushed and let out a small gasp, followed by Tsuna's moan. The boss' ass letting The duelers cock sink deeply inside it. "You're so deep inside already..." Yugi's hands instantly came to grip Tsuna's hips tightly, feeling the urge to come again, even if he had just released a few minutes prior.

"Fuck..." Yugi let out a curse, it was surprising, but it happened. Yugi was about to move, but he opened his eyes when Tsuna leaned back against his shoulder, pale thighs coming up on their own as Tsuna let Yugi in until the hilt. Yugis face burned, it was hot and somewhat wet inside the younger boy, making the king the game's member twitch in pleasure. The boy trembled in pleasure, gasping out, arching and relaxing, at his on pace, he rode Yugi.

"Auhn... My.. My hole is being spread..." Yugi blushed, never expecting something dirty to come from the boys perfect lips. "You're twitching inside.. It feels so good..."

"Tsuna.. You.. Youre really tight.. Have.. You ever done this..?" The dueler asked, his body burning in pleasure, the boys body was simply amazing.

"wh-What..? Auhn.. Ahn.. Ngh~." Tsuna leaned foreward a bit, not answering him, lust and pleasure clouding his mind, letting out a high pitched moan. Yugi swallowed, slowly, he started rocking his hips. Tsuna gasped and mewled happily at the others moves, looking back, Tsuna gave Yugi a soft lingering kiss, but it was cut off as Yugi quickly found his prostate and continuously thrusted against it. "Y-Yugi.. Please.. Harder..." Tsuna grabbed Yugi's hands that were on his hips, leaning foreward taking the dueler with him. Yugi groaned, nodding against Tsunas neck.

Tsuna pressed his heated face Against the cold bed sheets, panting and crying out in pleasure. Yugi intertwined their fingers pulling Tsunas arms back, pulling the boy flush against his body.

"Yugi-San! Auhn! Hn!" Tsuna let out such moans and cries, Yugi's erection twitching inside of Tsuna. Thrusting hard and fast inside the frail body, he reached out him, starting to pump the boys erection in time with his. "D-Don't! I-I'll come! Yugi.. Yugi! N-No!" Yugi didn't stop, he couldn't, he was past that point, he was making love to a boy he had just met, but was already loving. The boys orgasm hit both of them, hard. Tsuna's body limp against the bed, moaning out out, panting, cum splattered against the bed sheets. Tsuna tightening up harshly around Yugi, letting him thrust inside once more, cumming deeply inside the boys body. They stayed there for a while, trying to get their composure back, panting and gasping for air.

"Yugi... San..." Tsuna slowly turned, raising his leg up onto Yugi's shoulder, the duelers member still inside of him. The young brunet stared at Yugi with kind eyes. "Again.. I.. Need all of you.." The boy confessed.

"Tsuna.. I.. I really like—"

"ALL DUELERS TO THE MAIN HALL IN A HOUR. I REPEAT ALL DUELERS TO THE MAIN HALL IN A HOUR."

"Huh?" Yugi sat up in his bed of the hotel room, startled, he looked around and realized, it had all been a dream.. No he was awake in his spirit room.

'Did you have a good dream, Aibou?' Yugi turned and gave Yami a glare, of course he had something to do with this.

"That's not even funny pharaoh!" Yugi cried out instead of sending it in the link, having to ask for a change of need sheets.

"Yugi-San?" A knock came at the door. "May I come in?" Yugi cursed and made quick to wipe himself with the soiled bed sheets and find some boxers quickly. Yami laughing, he would defenitily have to shower. "In a second, just wait please!"

Tsuna waited outside, wondering who pharaoh was, Yugi had yelled it out, maybe it was is was a movie, much from yesterday's memories no longer lingering in Tsunas mind. He smiled as the door slid open, Yugi standing there, panting.

"I was wondering if you were awake.. A friend of your.. joe.. Joey.. I believe warned me that you sleep in often." Tsuna smiled. Yugi sighed softly smiling back at the boy.

"Im awake Don't worry. I'm awake.." Tsuna giggled nodded, blushing a bit, reminding Yugi of the.. Spirit room Tsuna. Yugi laughed nervously rubbing his head. "I better get ready.." Tsuna blinked and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I will be seeing you later. Bye."

"Bye, Tsuna." They smiled at each other, then Tsuna blinked and blushed heavily.

"I.. I should go get things ready."

"I should get ready myself."

With that, Tsuna turned and went down the hall way smiling and Yugi into his room smiling all to happily. He changed and got ready for the day, taking a quick shower of his body and adding copious amounts of deoderant. He brushed his hair and after getting his duel disk and deck, preparing for the up coming event.

* * *

Review and all that good stuff.


End file.
